A conventional casing of an electrical connector, such as the casing of a C form-factor 400 (“CDFP”) electrical connector for a 400 GB/s high speed cable, generally includes die-cast molded metal housings which are fixedly connected by a connecting part. Such a casing is relatively large in volume and complex in assembly. For wires soldered to a circuit board and located inside the electrical connector, due to their flexibility, the wires are easily bent and displaced, resulting in the looseness of the wires and affecting the stability of the electrical connection.
In general, highly flexible cables have significant advantages in the case where electrical connectors are required to connect cables together and an interior space thereof is limited. Such highly flexible cables may be formed using a nylon cladding layer to clad a plurality of discrete wires, such as in 39P cables. The plurality of discrete wires are difficult to organize when soldered to the circuit board, and the wires easily interfere with each other. An existing solution is to separate and hold the plurality of wires using a wire clip, but an existing wire clip is relatively thick, bulky, and difficult to be accommodated in the housing of the electrical connector. Therefore, it is necessary to remove the wire clip after the wires are soldered to the circuit board, complicating the operation. Furthermore, there are continuous demands for reducing an occupied volume and improving the stability of the electrical connection in the field of electrical connectors.